The basis for autoimmune responses to the Ku (p70/p80), lamin B, and Sm snRNP antigens is being examined by molecular cloning of the relevant autoantigenetic proteins, expression in E. coli, and identification of autoantigenetic epitopes by mutagenesis. The functions of these autoantigens are being examined in a variety of different cell types and in viral infections.